La légende de la Princesse Pierre Précieuse
by PeachMagicienne78
Summary: ME REVOILOU! Avant j'étais ManaDu78 et à cause de prob d'internet j'ai pas pu publier mes fics... maintenant tout semble bien fonctionner, je débarque donc avec une nouvelle fic sur YuGiOh avec une petite touche de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha!


CHAP.1 réecrit !!!!!!!! C'est vrai je suis un peu embêtante… mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait des trucs que je voulais rajouter… j'espère donc que vous aimerez cette nouvelle version de Everything was normal ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cette fic est un mélange de Magical Girl Lyrical nanoha et de Vision d'Escaflowne... avec des persos de Yu-Gi-Oh!!!

Voilou voilou!!!

PeachMagicienne78

_**Légende:**_

Bla Bla Bla : Paroles normales

_Bla Bla Bla_ : Pensées

(_Bla Bla Bla_) : Didascalies

(Bla Bla Bla) : quand c'est moi qui parle (lol)

**Bla Bla Bla** : Armes intelligentes (ou intelligence artificielle c'est comme vous voulez)

* * *

#1 Everything was normal...

Nous sommes dans un monde inconnu... le vent est glacial... sur une immense terre déserte, des hommes et des femmes se font la guerre... de gigantesques robots à l'allure humaine se battent entre eux... Des villages entiers sont en feu...  
Soudainement, la vision change. Il y'a là un magnifique royaume paisible... et discrètement, un robot semble être en train de s'en échapper. On peut voir, dans les les rues paisibles de la capitale de ce royaume, des gardes en train de fouiller partout. Ils sont sûrement à la recherche de ce robot.La vision change encore. Cette fois-ci, on peut voir un royaume en ruine, inhabité... et pourtant, on a l'impression que ce royaume était auparavant magnifique et prospère...  
Une succession d'images suivit: un gigantesque dragon blanc aux yeux bleus (eeeeeet oui!!!!) apparaissant dans la nuit noire, tandis que deux jeunes femmes, l'une ayant des couettes rousses et des yeux gris, l'autre ayant la peaumate, des cheveux noirs et des yeux couleur noisette, récitaient des paroles magique... puis, un grand jeune homme à la coiffure plutôt étrange et aux yeux améthystes (pas difficile à reconnaître, quand même) apparaît dans la vision, une longue griffe empoisonnée lui traversant l'abdomen... le jeune homme cracha du sang et hurla de douleur... Enfin, il disparaît progressivement pour laisser la place à une jeune fille au visage cruel. Ses yeux marrons lançaient des éclairs et ses chveux orangés ressemblaient à du feu. Elle portait une couronne en or sertie d'émeraudes, ainsi qu'une longue robe noire et elle tenait à la main un étrange sceptre... son rire résonnait à vous glacer le sang... (brrrrrrr...)

KENZA : KKKKYYYAAAHHH!!!!  
Kenza se réveilla en sursaut. Alertée, sa grand-mère monta en toute hâte dans sa chambre.  
GRAND-MERE : Kenza!! Tout va bien?!  
KENZA : Oooooohhh... grand-mère... j'ai fais un horrible cauchemar...  
GRAND-MERE (_la prend dans ses bras_) : Calmes-toi, c'est fini à présent... en tout cas, tu t'es réveillé à temps pour le petit-déjeuner!! Allons, descends vite, sinon tu vas être en retard pour l'école.  
La grand-mère quitta la chambre. Encore sous le choc, Kenza s'assied sur son lit.  
Kenza Asashima est une jeune lycéenne de 15 ans, de taille plutôt petite, avec des yeux saphirs et de longs cheveux roses foncés. Elle vit à Tokyo avec sa grand-mère, dans un petit appartement. Kenza n'a jamais connu ses parents : toute sa famille lui dit qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture, mais elle sait que ce n'est pas vrai. La seule chose qui lui reste d'eux, ce sont des photos de leur passé.  
La jeune fille serra dans sa petite main une chaîne dorée ornée d'un pendentif en forme de coeur en cristal rose. Au bout de ce pendentif se trouvait une petite tige en or. Ce bijou était en fait un pendule porte-bonheur que sa grand-mère lui avait offert.  
Souriante, Kenza le mit autour de son cou et descendit dans la cuisine.

GRAND-MERE : Alors, ça va mieux, maintenant?  
KENZA : Oui, beaucoup mieux!!  
GRAND-MERE : Très bien, je suis contente..  
Kenza mangea rapidement son petit-déjeuner et se prépara.  
KENZA : J'y vais, grand-mère!!  
GRAND-MERE : A ce soir, ma petite... et travaille bien!  
KENZA : promis!!

En bas de l'immeuble, son amie Misashi Honda (j'ai enlevé Rika et j'ai toujours la flemme de décrire Misashi) l'attendait.  
MISASHI : Et bien!! J'ai failli partir sans toi!!  
KENZA : Ah... désolée...  
MISASHI : Bon, allons-y, sinon on va être en retard!!

* * *

Au lycée, à l'heure de la récréation. Kenza et Misashi discutaient dans la salle de classe.  
KENZA : Au fait, Misashi, comment va ta mère?  
MISASHI (_triste_) : Ca va pas du tout, son était ne cesse de se dégrader... depuis que papa n'est plus là...  
Le père de Misashi était policier et il est mort au cours d'une mission.  
KENZA : ... je suis désolée ...  
MISASHI : Les médecins ont dit qu'elle n'a aucune chance de survivre...  
Elle commença à pleurer.  
KENZA : ...je... je peus peut-être utiliser ma boule de cristal pour voir ce qui va lui arriver...  
MISASHI : Je pense que je ne le supporterai pas...  
Misashi retrouva le sourire.  
MISASHI : Dis-moi plutôt ce qui va se passer entre moi et Kentaï!  
Kentaï est un jeune lycéen sur qui Misashi a craqué.  
KENZA (_mine déconfite_) : Aaaahhh...baaah... je peux essayer...  
Kenza sortit une petite boule de cristal de son sac et la posa sur la table.  
KENZA : Bien, allons-y...  
Elle regarda dans la boule et se concentra de toutes ses forçes. Au début, elle ne voyait qu'un voile de fumée noire.  
MISASHI : alors?  
KENZA : Je ne vois rien, pour le moment...  
Soudainement, elle vit une lueur.  
KENZA !!

Kenza se retrouva en plein milieu d'une bataille... entre hommes et femmes. Tout le monde se battait, personne ne semblait l'avoir vue.  
KENZA : Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où suis-je?  
Au loin, des robots se battaient entre eux.  
KENZA : Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Elle manqua alors de se faire écraser par l'un d'entre eux.  
KENZA : HHHIII...  
Ce robot-là était gigantesque et en métal blanc, avec une sorte de coeur violet en diamant accroché sur son armure, comme un coeur humain. Cette armure en or semblait solide. Il se mit à genoux, et un jeune homme sortit du poste de pilotage. Ce jeune homme était très familier à Kenza.  
KENZA : ...ce garçon... c'est celui que j'ai vu dans mon rêve...  
Le jeune homme dégaina son épée et se lança à l'attaque... sans se douter qu'une étrange et longue griffe se dirigeait droit sur lui!!  
KENZA : Attention!!!  
Mais personne ne l'entendait. La griffe traversa l'abdomen du jeune homme, déchirant au passage ses vêtements. Et là... Kenza vit qu'il portait d'étranges tatouages dans le dos et sur le torse.  
KENZA : ...  
Le jeune homme hurla et cracha du sang. Puis, il s'effondra sur le sol. Kenza eut un étrange sentiment d'inquiétude : cette scène l'horrifiait.  
KENZA : KKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!!!!

MISASHI : Kenza! KENZA!!!  
La concernée se réveilla en sursaut à l'infirmerie.  
MISASHI : Oh,Kenza!! J'ai eu si peur!!  
KENZA : Que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
MISASHI : Et bien... tu étais en train de regarder dans ta boule, ensuite tu as hurlé et... tu t'es évanouie... dis-moi, tu as vu quelque chose d'horrible?  
KENZA : Hum... non... non, je n'ai rien vu...  
INFIRMIERE : Alors, Kenza, comment te sens-tu, maintenant?  
KENZA : Je vais mieux, mademoiselle...  
INFIRMIERE : Tant mieux... ce n'est pas la peine que j'appelle ta grand-mère, alors?  
KENZA (_se lève_) : Non, ça ira.  
INFIRMIERE : D'accord. Mais quand tu seras de retour chez toi, je veux que tu te reposes, compris?  
KENZA : Oui... mademoiselle.  
INFIRMIERE : Bon. Tu peux y aller, maintenant.  
MISASHI : Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle!!!  
INFIRMIERE : Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi. Je n'ai fais que mon travail.  
Kenza et Misashi sortirent de l'infirmerie.

* * *

C'est la fin des cours... et le début des vacances. Kenza et Misashi rentrèrent ensembles.  
MISASHI : Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, tout à l'heure!!  
KENZA : Ooh... je suis vraiment désolée... excuse-moi...  
MISASHI : Si tu veux que je te pardonne, tu devras faire tout mes devoirs à ma place!!  
KENZA : Ah non, là, tu exagères.. et puis, c'est de ta faute!! C'est toi qui a voulu que je regarde ton avenir!!  
MISASHI : Je ne pensais pas que ça allait se terminer comme ça... sinon, tu n'as rien vu à propos et de moi et de Kentaï?  
KENZA : Non... C'était tout flou...  
MISASHI : Ah... bon... mais dis-moi, tu pourras réessayer?  
KENZA : Je pense, oui...  
MISASHI : oh, merci... Kenza!!  
Elles s'arrêtèrent à l'angle d'une rue.  
MISASHI : On s'appelle pour les vacances, d'accord  
KENZA : D'accord, il n'y a pas de problèmes... A bientôt, alors!  
MISASHI : Oui, à bientôt... et reposes-toi bien!!  
Elle serra Kenza dans ses bras et toutes les deux se séparèrent.

* * *

KENZA : Grand-mère!! C'est moi!!  
GRAND-MERE : Aaah... alors, tu as passé une bonne journée??  
KENZA : Oui, excellente! Et en plus... c'est les vacances!!  
GRAND-MERE : Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier tes leçons de musique!! D'ailleurs, il va falloir que l'on commence tout de suite... on a pris un peu de retard...  
Kenza fait de la harpe et du violon depuis toute petite. Comme sa grand-mère n'avait pas les moyens de payer des cours au conservatoire, la vielle femme lui donnait elle-même des leçons.

Sur la terrasse, à côté du jardin, la grand-mère écoutait sa petite fille jouer du violon.  
GRAND-MERE : Tu joues aussi bien que ta mère, maintenant...  
Kenza s'arrêta.  
GRAND-MERE : Que se passe-t'il, ma puce? Pourquoi as-tu arrêté?  
KENZA (_gênée_) : ...hum... tu sais, grand-mère, il faut que je te dise... j'ai eu une vision, au lycée...  
GRAND-MERE : ...une vision?  
KENZA : Oui... c'était effrayant... je me suis retrouvée en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille!!  
GRAND-MERE (_perplexe_) : ...tu dois être sûrement fatiguée, ma chérie... tu devrais arrêter un peu de regarder dans ta boule de cristal...  
KENZA : Mais c'est vrai, grand-mère!!  
GRAND-MERE (_se lève_) : la leçon est terminée. Tu devrais aller te reposer, maintenant.  
Elle s'en alla.  
KENZA : Grand-mère...  
GRAND-MERE : _Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait eu cette vsion maintenant!! Mais bon, les règles sont les règles... Cette vision est un signal... Oh, si seulement tu savais toute la vérité, Kenza..._

La nuit tomba. Perplexe, Kenza s'était allongée sur son lit, serrant son fameux pendentif dans sa main.  
KENZA : J'aimerai comprendre...cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que j'ai ces vision... qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent dire? Et ce garçon...  
L'image du jeune homme blessé, avec ses yeux améthystes et ses cheveux roux, blonds et noirs coiffés en étoile, réapparut dans sa tête.  
KENZA : Je suis sûre qu'il existe vraiment... mais qui est-il?  
En bas, dans une petite salle, la grand-mère était entourée de bougies et de cartes de tarot.  
GRAND-MERE : Pardonne-moi, Kenza... mais c'est le seul moyen de sauver notre Univers...  
Elle commença à réciter une formule magique.  
GRAND-MERE : Precious Stone... protège-la...  
Retour dans la chambre de Kenza. La jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées, lorsque son pendentif s'illumina.  
KENZA (_se lève_) : ...hein?  
Un cercle magique apparut sous ses pieds. Le pendentif se mit à parler.

PENDENTIf (_voix de femme robotisée_) : **Drive Ignition. **(1)  
GRAND-MERE : _Ca y'est... elle a activé Precious Stone..._  
KENZA : GRAND-MERE ! Viens voir!!  
PENDENTIF : **Teleportation activated. **(2)  
GRAND-MERE : ...bonne chance... Kenza...  
Une lumière envahit toute la chambre. Kenza disparut.

* * *

Sur une terre inconnue et apparemment déserte, une gigantesque colonne de lumière apparut, dispersant les nuages du ciel noir. Kenza atterrit sur un sol caillouteux.  
KENZA : Ouch!! Aïe Aïe Aïe!!  
Le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, Kenza regarda tout autour d'elle. Il faisait nuit noire.  
KENZA : Quel endroit sinistre...  
Elle remettait son pendule porte-bonheur autour de son cou, lorsque son regard se posa sur le ciel étoilé. Et là...  
KENZA : Hé!!! Mais... c'est... la Terre!!?  
En effet, Kenza pouvait voir la Terre, avec la Lune, bien haut dans le ciel!! C'est comme si la Terre était elle-même devenue une lune.  
KENZA : Mais... si je peux voir le Terre, d'ici... ça veut dire que je suis sur une autre planète?!  
GARDE 1 : Là! Une femme!!  
KENZA (_surprise_) : Hein  
Kenza se retrouva menacée par 2 gardes plutôt coriaces.  
GARDE 2 : Qui es-tu? Ne sais-tu pas que les femmes n'ont pas le droit de pénètrer dans le royaume d'Havaléo?  
KENZA : Co... comment ça?  
GARDE 1 : Ne fais pas l'innocente!! Nous savons que tu es une traîtresse du royaume de Shindale!!  
KENZA : Le royaume de Shin...quoi?  
GARDE 2 : Tu te moques de nous, en plus? Raah... Sa Majesté Athanon sera sûrement heureuse de pouvoir s'ocuper de ton cas!!  
Ils la forçèrent à avancer. Kenza était effrayée.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes d'une grande ville.  
KENZA : _Cette ville... je l'ai vue dans ma vision..._  
En traversant les rues, Kenza fut surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait QUE des hommes!!  
KENZA : ...  
Tous ces hommes la regardaient d'un air malveillant.  
KENZA : _Quel monde bizarre..._  
Les gardes et leur prisonnière arrivèrent enfin au palais royal : sombre, gigantesque, somptueux... Kenza fut traînée jusqu'à la salle du trône. C'était une longue salle soutenue par d'immenses colonnes, et dont les murs étaient décorés de fresques représentant une guerre... entre les hommes et les femmes. Au fond de la salle, un vieil homme couronné à la longue barbe blanche siégeait sur un trône en or.  
GARDE 1 : Votre Majesté!! Nous avons trouvé cette femme errant sur nos territoires.  
ATHANON (_subitement furieux_) : Quoi? Une FEMME?!  
KENZA :...  
ATHANON : ...hum... serais-tu une espionne du royaume de Shindale?  
KENZA :Non, pas du tout... je ne connais même pas ce royaume!!  
ATHANON : Tu mens!! Vous, les femmes, êtes toutes les mêmes... je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ton cas. Afin de bien t'humilier, je vais faire de toi la servante personnelle de mon fils!!  
KENZA : Hein?!  
ATHANON : Tu devrais lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil!! Et si jamais il y'a un problème... ce sera le fouet, voire même la peine de mort!!  
KENZA : Gloups...  
ATHANON (_aux gardes_) : Vous deux! Vous avez fait du bon travail!! Je veillerai à ce que vous soyez généreusement récompensés!!  
LES GARDES (_s'inclinèrent_) : Merci, Votre Majesté.  
ATHANON : Bien. Maintenant, emmenez cette fille. Donnez-lui ses vêtements de servante et jetez-la aux cachots!!  
GARDES : A vos ordres, Votre Majesté.  
Les gardes attrapèrent Kenza par les bras et l'entraînèrent.  
KENZA : _Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé respirer... j'atterris ici sans savoir comment, et tout de suite je suis faite prisonnière!! Pas de chance..._

* * *

  
CHAP FINI!!!!!!! Voilou j'attends toujours vos reviews!!!

**Prochain épisode : #2 Gaia's stories**

Kenza va faire la rencontre de 2 jeunes prisonnières qui vont tout lui raconter. En plus, la jeune fille va faire une extraordinaire découverte sur elle-même...

Traductions :

(1)** Démarrage**

(2) **Téléportation activée**


End file.
